The Tantra Chair Adventures and Womanizer Outtakes
by ericastwilight
Summary: Subject: Edward Cullen aka The Womanizer's Bella and Edward's adventures on the leather chair that promises for some fun times. Reading The Womanizer is not needed but it would help understand the dynamics of their relationship.
1. Ride A Cullen

_**Ride a Cullen**_

**An extension of chapter sixteen called The Good in Womanizer. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Not unless you mind someone else fucking me."

I growled pushing her into the mattress of our bed, hovering over her. "Mine."

"That's what I thought," Bella said with a huge grin on her beautiful face. I nipped at her lips, and then I cocked my head toward the chair again.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and gave me one of those _if-I-must_ looks. So, I threw her over my shoulder and slapped her ass, earning a squeak before I straddled the middle of the chair, with my girl straddling me.

_Oh yeah…ride a Cullen. _My back lay against the highest section of the chair, straddling the cool brown leather. Bella smirked, settling on the floor at the lowest point of the chair. She grinned at me, pulling my legs further apart.

_Hmm…that__'__s not right. _She was supposed to be riding me. Then, she fucking licked her swollen pink lips before taking my entire cock in her mouth.

I groaned deeply before my body fell back against the chair. I was suddenly aware that there were no fucking sheets to grip. Bella's warm hands rubbed my thighs, while swirling her tongue over the sensitive head of my dick. I groaned fisting my hands to my sides.

Bella looked up from her position sitting on her knees, in between my thighs and cocked an eyebrow enticingly. She took one of my hands and put it at the back of her head. I groaned, thrusting my hips upward. She moaned, sending the vibrations throughout my cock.

I groaned again, guiding her to increase her pace just as she grazed me with her teeth. I wasn't going to last like this. I fisted my hand in her hair and tugged slightly. She looked up at me then licked up my shaft, swirling the tip, before placing a kiss on the there. My girl smirked as she shimmied up my body. I pulled her into my arms and lap.

"I love your mouth," I said huskily, as I took her bottom lip and sucked on it. She ground her against my cock, making the most delicious friction. I grunted deeply and grasped her hips in my hands and quickly slammed her down on me.

"Fuck!" She screamed, throwing her head back as I groaned. The initial joining was almost too much. I held her in place for a few moments. Our eyes locked on each other, her lips barely touching mine, quivering slightly. God there was so much emotion…every fucking time.

I wouldn't have had it any other way. I couldn't have, not anymore.

Bella rolled her hips above me, pulling out a grunt and a moan before I joined her. I helped guide her movements, my hands on the flare of her hips. I helped bring her body down hard as I thrust upward, thanks to the leverage the chair provided.

We continued with the same tortuous hard pace, working in tandem. I grunted when she pulled her upper body from mine and she sat up her legs, curling them around mine. The position allowed me to thrust up into her, harder and deeper. I held on to her hips, sitting up, taking a nipple in my mouth.

Bella moaned, throwing her head back, arching her chest closer. She swirled her hips every time I left her body, causing exquisite friction against the head, pulling growls and grunts from my lips. Pushing against my chest, she had me lay back against the curve of the chair. She smirked, removing my hands from her hips.

Then she fucking turned and settled back on me backwards. _Fuck, yes. _I grunted deeply and shifted my legs to lie back further, hitting a new angle. Fuuuck. She cried out, resting her hands on the lower part of the chair. Damn she was flexible. For every one of my thrusts, she pushed back.

Fuck. "Oh, God. Bella," I gasped, earning a mewling sound as I increased my pace. I wrapped my hands around her small waist, occasionally running my hands over her fucking delectable ass. Fuck, it looked so good from that angle. I couldn't help the fucking groan that left my mouth as I watched my cock slide in and out of her body. The site was so beautiful, erotic.

"Oh fuck, Edward. I love…the way…you feel inside me," Bella gasped in between thrusts.

"I love being inside you," I growled, pulling her body against me. I needed her closer. I couldn't get close enough. I wanted so much to tell her that I loved her, but like before, I felt that the timing was still not right.

Bella shifted her legs so her feet were flat on the lower portion of the chair, with her knees bent and her back against my chest. I loved that I wasn't the only one that wanted to be closer. Her hand and arm draped over my shoulder and started to play with my hair at the nape of my neck. I kissed her temple, her cheek and jaw, softly.

I wanted to worship her. _I intended to do that. _I slowed our movements down, just enjoying the sensation of being together. My hands traveled from her hips, running up and down the sides of her body.

Bella moaned softly as I continued, thrusting deeply inside her. "Edward," she gasped, twisting her hips.

"Bella," I returned, kissing her silky neck, "Closer."

She nodded and pulled away, returning to our first position, facing me. I sat up, more in the center of the chair, holding her close, my hands splayed over her ass and lower back. I kept kissing her neck and chest as she moved above me.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, licking the length of her neck.

"Ugh…Edward," she moaned softly, running her fingers through my hair.

I ran my hands over her ass, down her thighs, grasping the back of her knees, and wrapped her legs around me. "Bella," I groaned, thrusting deeper, feeling the sting tighten in my abdomen.

"Mm…" she moaned, her muscles fluttering around me.

"So damn…beautiful…I…can't get enough." I admitted between gasps.

"Never enough," she whispered, pulling my face to hers. Forehead to forehead, I watched the emotion that passed through her eyes. She kissed my lips softly once, twice before her eyes fluttered closed.

We both increased our pace but remained as close as possible. "Bella," I gasped as she moaned my name as we tumbled over the edge together. I held her closely and lay back against the high end of the chair.

"Hmm…" Bella hummed softly.

"That's one way of putting it." I said, chuckling.

"Ass," Bella said, smacking my shoulder.

"Ow," I hissed, when her hand made contact against my sweaty skin.

Bella giggled softly, laying her head on my chest. After a few minutes laying there, catching our breath, she shifted slightly. "Um…Edward?"

"Yes."

"My legs are numb."

I laughed out loud. "Well, that's something to brag about."

"Only you can be proud to fuck me so hard that I'm numb."

"Of course."


	2. Risky Business

**AN: This is an outtake for my fic called Subject: Edward Cullen aka The Womanizer.**

* * *

**Setup: Bella has made a few of Edward's fantasies come true. Now, it's his turn to fulfill one of hers. He has do a little dance from the movie "Risky Business." The song is called "Old Time Rock N Roll" by Bob Seger. And the chair they refer to is called the Tantra Chair. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Betaed by: lisa89, thanks.**

* * *

**Bella**

After spending the last two hours at the construction site where the trailer-slash-office was being erected, I was desperate to get home.

I just wanted to get out of my shoes and, if I had anything to do with it, the rest of my clothes. I needed Edward.

Let me just say that I was desperate to get Edward inside me – now.

I waved at Derek and Rick, who were talking between themselves in the lobby. They smiled brightly with a little wave. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rick pick up the phone as soon as I entered the elevator.

_Aww, my man has something _planned. I was positive that Rick had just informed Edward that I was on the way up.

As long as it included both of us naked, I was game. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, shaking my hair out. I was brought out of my thoughts when the elevator's ping alerted that I was approaching my floor. I walked down my hall and felt the doorknob give away easily.

_Hmm, I wonder what he has planned?_

I closed our apartment door behind me and noticed that most of the lights were off except for the area near the piano.

"Edward," I called out, dropping my briefcase and keys on the side table by the door.

Then the stereo in the living room started, and the telltale song began. I smiled and waited with bated breath. Just down the hall, Edward slid on his socks, stopping just in front of me.

Edward in socks, white Fruit of the Looms, a pink button down, and a pair of sunglasses with a bright smile was so good looking. His cute ass was bite worthy and his legs, so strong. He looked over his shoulder at me with a wide smile as he stuck up his collar. He lowered his glasses, giving me a wink.

Oh, this was going to be a good night. I clapped my hands excitedly and even channeled my "inner-Alice" and started jumping. Edward laughed softly but quickly composed himself and started shaking his money maker!

I hooted and hollered as he strutted toward his piano. He turned his back on me as he grabbed hold of the piano and walked in place, his shirt riding further up his hips. He grabbed a nearby silver candlestick. I could see the delicious curve of his ass as he started to sing. He turned back, taking his "mike" to his lips.

"Just take the old records off the shelf. I sit and listen to 'em by myself…"

He strutted toward the front of his piano, and he put one socked foot on the bench. He thrust his hips to the beat of the song. I giggled and couldn't help but get a little closer. He shook his head no, but continued with his little dance. It was taking all my restraint not to just fucking pounce on him already as his ass shook just a few feet from me. But I refrained, because I knew he wanted to do this for me. And let's face it – I really wanted to see him to do it.

I laughed as he sang out, pretending to strum on a guitar, still using the candlestick. I would never look at that candlestick the same way again. Oh shit, Alice had given us those.

With both feet on the bench, he shook his hips and pointed toward me. He crooked his finger – I was there in a second. He laughed, unable to keep up his role. He laid a quick kiss on my lips before slapping my butt. He threw his sunglasses off and jumped up on top of his piano, causing me to cry out in surprise and joy.

He was so sweet for doing this. God, I loved him.

He belted the lyrics while his hips gyrated, still strumming his air guitar.

"Yeah, baby! Shake it," I hollered. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face while his act dropped for a few moments to whisper, "I love you."

"Still like that old time rock and roll. That kinda music just soothes the soul…"

As he crooned the chorus, he fell on his knees before lying down on his back. He kicked his feet in the air and thrust his hips up. I moaned as he rolled to his side away from me. I had to do it. I smacked his undie-covered ass – hard. I managed to elicit a grunt before his eyes snapped to mine. I grinned, batting my lashes innocently.

Then he growled, causing a shiver to run through my body. God, I loved that sound. He continued his delicious seduction by moving across the piano, sitting back on his knees again. His hips moved to the beat, and I noticed just how excited he was – fuck. I licked my lips and watched as he moved to the edge of the piano, circling his arm wide as he strummed the last notes of the song.

Damn. I was wet, ready and horny as fuck. I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took, his eyes dark and heavily lidded. He was waiting for me to make the next move.

**Edward**

I watched her eyes close for a second, her breath labored as she took the remaining steps toward me. She bit her lip enticingly, tempting me further. Fuck, I was ready to fuck her right then and there. But this was her fantasy, and I'd done my part.

Bella placed her hands flat on each side of my hips on the piano. I bucked them toward her, causing her to gasp. _Please. Please_, I chanted internally. She grinned wickedly, and then her hungry brown eyes devoured me, her face level with my hips.

Her hands left my piano and slowly made the trek up my thighs. I groaned when her fingertips grazed over my erection. Oh God, yes. "That was quite a show you put on, Mr. Cullen," she purred as her fingers scraped gently over the fabric of my underwear.

I gasped and threw my head back when her mouth took the place of her fingers. She sucked on the tip of my cock through the material for just a few moments, leaving me breathless. I hadn't had the pleasure of her mouth in days, which meant I'd probably blow a load before she'd even deep-throated me. Not that I'd let that stop me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Isabella," I said huskily. I grabbed the back of her head, tilting her chin up. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, hard. I drove my tongue in her mouth and stroked her tongue feverishly. Her soft whimpers and fingernails, dancing over the tops of my thighs, were doing wicked things to my body. I took her bottom lip between my teeth and bit down gently. She moaned, rubbing her thighs together. Yes, this was what I wanted, for her to be as desperate for me as I was for her.

Then my girl attacked. She sucked my tongue in her month and tore my shirt open, the clatter of buttons echoing in the room, flying across my piano and floor. Her nails stung as they scraped over my ass, delving underneath the fabric. I groaned as she forced my cock against her soft chest.

Her lips descended from mine, only to latch onto my chest. I quickly tore away my shirt, tossing it aside. As she continued her descent, I fumbled with the buttons of her clothing. I forced the jacket and blouse off her shoulders just as her teeth bit into my hip.

"Oh God," I said loudly. She sucked on the spot along the V of my hips, and she was not gentle. I hissed as her assault continued on my skin, her tongue darting out to soothe the warmed area. I groaned and fisted my hand in her hair, causing her to moan. Her fingers splayed under the waistband of my briefs and teased my cock before she tugged them down my hips. Then finally I was in her mouth.

"Fu-ck," I stammered, my eyes rolling back. I couldn't help but set a fast pace, because I'd been poised for release for hours. Add to that the fact that in the last minute of my dance, Bella's nipples had clearly betrayed her hidden arousal. I groaned as her tongue swirled over my swollen head, her fingertips massaging my ass, thighs and balls.

Fuck.

Her teeth grazed the underside of my cock, and then her tongue teased my tip. I hissed, bucking further into her mouth. She moaned around me, adding another level of sensation. Her fingernails teased me further, and I felt the tightening in the pit of my abdomen.

I gasped, and a heady rumble escaped as I came in her mouth. Bella moaned deeply, licking and nipping at my sensitive head. I titled her head up again and thrust my tongue into her mouth. I lapped at her lips in between kisses and whispered to her that I loved her. She grinned wickedly again, alerting me that this was far from over.

Fuck, yes.

She snapped the elastic of my briefs around my hips and took a few steps back. Her fingers worked the zipper of her skirt down, her eyes locked with mine. She wiggled free of her skirt, tossing it toward me. Each heel followed soon after, her smirk telling me of things to come.

Damn, I was already getting worked up, especially since she seemed to want to play. She smiled at me saucily, like she knew I was ready for another go. "I think it's time for another ride on our favorite piece of furniture," she said.

Fuck, we hadn't used our Tantra Chair in over a month. I got hard just thinking about the last time we had used it. A delicious shiver ran down my spine, her words spurring my desire.

"Mmm, it has been a while," I said as I cocked my head to the side. I gave her the smile she loved most, causing her to stop in her tracks. I hopped off the piano, and I took advantage of her momentary lapse of composure. I stalked toward her, dropping my briefs and tossing them aside. Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. One of her hands teased the strap of the dark green bra she was wearing. She snapped it once and bit her lip, knowing what that did to me.

I countered by running my hand over the hair of my "happy trail," as she called it, and that earned a cocked eyebrow in return. I stroked myself, and this time she moaned.

_Yes, come to me, baby._

All the while, she had continued walking backward to our bedroom. Finally, we reached our destination. She gave me a sweet smile as her hand started to tease her nipples through the lace.

It was my turn to moan. I loved to watch her touch herself intimately. Her bra suddenly fell, and her slender fingers flicked it toward me. I dodged it and continued stalking closer. Our seduction dance to see who'd cave first continued as her small hand slipped beneath her panties.

Fuck.

Her legs met the edge of our coffee leather chair, which she quickly mounted. I watched, entranced, as she positioned herself over the higher end. She laid back, letting her hair drape over the end. Her back curved and molded to the leather, and her feet sat flat against the middle curve of the chair.

Bella continued our little game by taking a pebbled nipple between two fingers. Her beautiful eyes remained on mine as her hands ran over her body before removing her panties.

The whole time I watched, I was panting, ready and poised to strike, but I had to remain strong. She wasn't going to win this time. I closed the distance between us and ran my hands over her thighs. Hmm, she had such soft skin. I mounted the chair, one foot on each side, pulling her legs apart. Her eyes never left mine, but her little moans and labored breathing told me she was more than ready for me.

I dropped several kisses and nips along her hips and torso. I continued my teasing with gentle caresses with my fingertips over her pussy. Then she finally said what I had been waiting for.

"Oh God, Edward. Please," she gasped.

I chuckled and leaned over her. "Thank fuck," I growled. I thrust my tongue in her mouth and ground my cock against her. She whined and her nails bit into my arms, but that only added to my pleasure.

I felt that her teasing warranted retaliation on my part. I laid kisses along her neck and collarbone, eliciting tiny whimpers. I continued and took a pert nipple in my mouth and bit it gently. Her hands sought purchase in my hair, and by the way she was tugging, she was getting a little desperate. I internally cackled. For days, she'd been wearing small scraps of clothing to bed, tempting me into submission. Yet, she'd known we couldn't act on our desire since we'd always been exhausted when returning home from work.

So, this felt a little like justice, and I was the one reaping the benefits. She continued to hiss and whimper as my tongue assaulted her body in various ways. Her arousal was pungent in the air, which only heightened my need for her. I licked a hot, wet trail around her navel, just as her tiny hands urged me further south. I chuckled against the skin of her abdomen. "Love, are you in a hurry?"

She growled loudly, only serving to enrich my amusement. "Hmm, someone doesn't like what she dishes out, does she?"

I looked up to watch comprehension dawn upon her face, but instead of begging me to continue, she smirked.

"I've only been wearing the items you bought me for Christmas," she said innocently.

I laughed and shook my head, because she was right. I kissed the inside of her thigh and bit down. She bucked her hips closer to me, and incoherent words flew from her lips.

"Please…now…can't…" she gasped.

I leaned closer to where she wanted me most and kissed her clit. She moaned deeply, draping an arm dramatically over her eyes. I gave her minute licks and gave her pussy a few small bites. Her chest rose sporadically, pulling in quick gulps of air while I continued with my teasing. Despite my desire for revenge, I felt that she had suffered enough.

I thrust a finger inside her body and found her hot and wet. Bella arched off the chair – another string of profanities hung in the air around us. As usual, the pull that crackled with energy when we were close like this and made each encounter as decadent as the last, was surging through us. I flicked my tongue over her clit and continued to pump my finger inside her. I added another digit, causing her to mewl and pull at my hair urgently. Jesus, fuck. At this rate I'd come just by her taste on my tongue and the delicious friction of my cock brushing against her thigh.

My tongue soon joined my fingers in hopes of bringing her over the edge. My thumb rubbed against her as I continued to taste what her body offered me. I felt her thighs stiffen and her pussy pulse around my tongue and fingers. She was close. I looked up at my beautiful girl, her eyes on me. With our eyes locked and my mouth back over her clit, I bit down gently. It was just what she needed. She cried out, her body trembling as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her. I eased my ministrations as she slowly relaxed.

I kissed her clit once more, earning a shudder and a whimper. I smiled. I pressed another kiss on her stomach before moving on to press my lips against hers. She looked slightly dazed, but the smirk she gave me told me that she was waiting for more.

_Oh, baby. There's more. _

I teased her body again to the point where she was trembling and in need. I pulled her knees further apart to accommodate my body. I was fully standing, and our bodies were aligned perfectly.

I hissed at her wet warmth pressed against me, teasing my erection. She moaned and pleaded for me to continue. I shifted her knees, pushing them up toward her chest. I silently implored for her to tell me if I was hurting her, but she shook her head. I pulled my hips all the way back, our eyes locked, and then I slammed inside in one perfect stroke.

Oh, fuck.

Bella's eyes rolled, her eyelids closing as her hands held on to my arms. Over and over again I hit her as deep as the first time. My mouth and tongue remained on her body, licking and sucking everything within reach. With this position, just about everything was. Bella's position on the chair allowed her to move in tandem with me, increasing the intensity of each thrust.

"Edward," she cried out, her nails biting my arms. Her sweet lip was between her teeth as she tried to contain everything.

I licked a trail along her neck before I bit her lip harshly. "Let me hear you," I growled.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped. I had to admit, I smirked like the smug bastard I was as each incoherent word left her mouth as a scream.

I pulled my upper body away to gain more leverage, quickening my pace. I was close, and by the string of curses leaving Bella's sweet lips, so was she.

"Come on, baby," I said firmly between thrusts. "Give me what I want."

Bella screamed one more time and clenched around me, my name among the curses that followed. I held her hips firmly in my hands as I came undone shortly after her.

I came so damn hard I may have blacked out a little. I shook my head out of the cloud I was in and opened my eyes to very blissed-out and smug-looking Bella.

She smirked beautifully, and a giggle left her lips. "I guess it's my turn to be smug?"

I rolled my eyes and shifted our bodies so that I was reclined back and she was on my lap. "Oh?" I said, kissing her temple and brushing some hair from her face. "And why is that?"

"Because we fucked so hard that I made Edward Cullen black out."


	3. Our First Time

**AN: This was written for UNF4Pellan. In the chapter called Serious Sunday in Womanizer, Bella and Edward discover that they'd met before. This is that encounter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Womanizer Outtake:**

**Our First Time**

* * *

_**Betaed by bookishqua/booksgalore**_

* * *

**Edward**_  
_

_I hate my life._ I stood at the corner of my aunt and uncle's living room of their Seattle home, alone, despite the fact that it was crowded with what looked like the entire senior class and more.

I had felt that way since the death of my parents four years earlier. It was as if I was alone and meant to stay that way for the rest of my lifetime. _Am I being an emotional teenager? _Probably. My mother's sister and her husband had taken me in after my parent's death. I went from being an only child to a family of five. It was a huge change and one I had never wanted.

I looked around the room and wondered if I had made a long enough appearance, so that I could leave. It seemed everyone from the school was in attendance. There were of course, the jocks, the cheerleading squads, the band members, even those only invited because they provided my cousin with all the weed and alcohol he needed. A giggling group of girls passed me, pretending not to look at me, even though they were.

And I couldn't I forget the skimpingly-clad girls, dressed as if it was summer when it was March in Seattle. Even the winning baseball team was there to celebrate our school's loss and the last game of the season for us.

I'd rather be anywhere else. In the few years since my parent's death, I found that I hated crowds. The wake after their funeral had been filled with staring, whispering socialites. They all had given me looks of sympathy and wondered what would become of me, or more worried about my parents' money.

I had remained distant and unemotionally attached since then. It was safer that way.

At first, it hadn't been intentional. It was more of an excuse. The students of Northwest High School were for the better part inane, the rest insane. They all played a part in some typical made for young adult television drama, one that I wished to have never become a part of.

I looked at my reflection in the large mirror across from me as I brought the red plastic cup to my lips. I took a moment to adjust my glasses, pushing them back up my nose. My hair was darker, than its natural reddish-brown, having colored it recently. I was something I had done months after coming to live with my aunt and uncle.

I also wanted something to allow me to blend into the faceless crowds. Having auburn hair, my six-foot-three height and green eyes, made it impossible to disappear. Plus, my new hair color allowed me some resemblance to my adopted cousin Emmett. My hair was something that set me apart from them. Perhaps I'd done it because I wanted to still belong to a family. At least a small part of me wanted to.

Another thing that helped was that I had dropped my last name. I was no longer Edward Anthony Masen, but Edward Anthony Cullen. But Emmett fucking never gave a damn about what I wanted, and as team captain was able to order my team jersey with Masen-Cullen since the first year I joined the baseball team, and it had stuck since.

I watched my boisterous, always the life of the party, my cousin Emmett. He was dancing with a bottle-blonde who was grinding on his crotch, a beer bottle in one hand and her tit in the other. I shook my head and wondered how the hell we were family. No one would've guessed by looking at us. Then again, none of the pretentious, spoiled assholes in attendance _knew_ me. Not one of them, least of all, my cousin.

I didn't hate him for having an easy way with people. I hated the fact that I was expected to follow his footsteps. My aunt and uncle thought that if he was on the baseball team, that I should be too. They thought that I would make some friends.

I made friends, but only on the field. Once they found out I had a four-point-three GPA, wore glasses, and that I hadn't fucked a girl yet, I was Edward Cullen –social leper. A fucking anomaly was what Emmett had called me. Who knew he was capable of such vocabulary. No matter my social status, it hadn't mattered though, and I preferred it that way.

I'd rather be on the outside of the social circles and on my own. I wasn't interested in alcohol –after all it was one of the reasons for my parent's death, besides me. And that made me even more socially unacceptable, unless, someone took in my total net worth. Most of the kids at our school were in the same social class as my own, yet there were still some greedy people that wanted more.

I sighed as Cynthia White spotted me and started to make her way over. She was one of the greedy ones. She'd been literally, on my ass for months. Once it was official that my uncle was a millionaire and that when my trust kicked in, I would be one too, the girls had been coming out of the wood work.

Cynthia would've never given me the time of day if it hadn't been for the money. I never wanted her attention. She had the whole gold-digger vibe going on. The slut on slut look hardly helped matters either, not with her platinum blonde hair, overly-made face and obviously stuffed bra. She hadn't done her tits yet, choosing instead to have her nose done. She also gave the impression of dumb blonde, but she was as cunning and smart underneath it all.

Cynthia was ruthless in doing anything to get what she wanted. She wanted access to my bottom line, and I just wasn't interested in someone like her, not even for a quick, meaningless fuck.

I ignored her, turning away, hoping to convey that I was in no mood to put up with her shit. However, less than a few seconds later, her manicured nails ran up my arm and slipped under the sleeve of my team jersey.

"Edward," she attempted to croon. However, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. In fact, I was picturing that and smiling. And Cynthia took that smile as an invitation to press up against me. My body acted accordingly, I was after all a fucking hormonal teenager.

Yet, her grating voice deflated my dick in record time. I was tempted to push her off, but unlike Emmett, I was respectful toward women. I still refused to acknowledge her though.

"Want to dance?" she asked, snaking an arm around my waist. Fuck.

"No," I said firmly, not even looking at her.

"Come on, Eddie," she whispered-whined against my neck. I tried to move away, however, that was when she sunk her acrylic nails into my arm. I hissed as she continued. "Why don't you wanna dance with me? Or anyone else here?"

I looked at her then, because I wanted to make myself real clear. "I don't like you. I know for a fact that you fucked half the team and sucked the rest of them. Including _my _cousin. I know you gave the entire swim team a blow job last season. Another thing, I'm not interested in being on your list of conquests."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Does that mean you're only interested in fucking a virgin? Because if that's what you're waiting for around here, you'll be waiting a long time." Her hand ran down my chest, but I captured her wrist before she could attempt to molest me.

"Fuck off, Cindy," I sneered, maneuvering away from her.

Her eyes narrowed, as her face flushed in obvious anger. "Why did you let Jennifer Greene suck your –"

I walked away. I didn't have to answer to her or anyone else for that matter. The rumors circulating about me were courtesy of my cousin. I had no clue who Jennifer Greene was, but apparently she sucked me off in the middle of Chem class, during a movie. Who the hell would believe shit like that?

Emmett thought he'd been doing me a favor, building up my rep so I could get more one-on-one time with the ladies. Hoping that if he played me up that the girls of Northwest High would be clamoring to fuck me. And overlook the fact that I loved to read, played the piano, refused to have breakfast and watched anything created by Gene Roddenberry religiously. In other words, he hoped I could get some pussy despite the fact that I was weird – his words – not mine.

The fact of the matter was that I wasn't interested in any of the girls from our school. They were the typical rich bitches that plagued any other school. I also hadn't wanted my first time to be with someone more concerned about how fat my wallet was and not how big my dick was. Well, I was positive that would be a plus in their books.

I made my way down the crowded hallway, toward the kitchen to get rid of the beer Emmett had thrust in my hand earlier, so that I could look like I was having a good time. I noticed several people whispering to each other the closer I got to my destination.

I realized why, as raised voices seemed to echo in the large kitchen. There was a huge six-foot-four man with dark hair, standing beside a blue-eyed blond man – both looking defensive. I cursed under my breath at the thought of a fight starting up. That was until I noticed the one yelling at them.

She was a tiny little thing, about five-five, a short bob of big, soft curls, wearing torn jeans and a red low-cut sweater. Damn, she was beautiful and for some reason I found myself gravitating toward her.

_They're scared of her? _She stood with her hands on her hips, breathing harshly. "Jordan, what the hell?" she said, gesturing somewhere behind her. "Where's Jacob?"

"I did you a goddamned favor!" the dark-haired man said.

"I was trying to make him understand that it's over between us, dumbass," she spat, seething as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Oh."

"Ugh, why did you make me come here? You know how much I hate these things!" It was obvioius she wasn't through giving him a piece of her mind. I wondered if they were merely friends or family, it was clear that they were close, yet not a couple.

"You know why," he said firmly, crossing rather impressive biceps over his chest. "You help keep me in line when we go out." I recognized him then, he was the winning team's star pitcher and hitter, Jordan something.

The look the girl gave to Jordan was lethal. "In other words, I'm nothing more than your designated driver! I knew it."

"You also hold my condoms," he said as he rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't want to become an aunt at eighteen, would you?" Aunt? Definitely family.

The girl went deadly silent before reaching for something in her bag. She then proceeded to throw a roll of condoms at him, hitting square him in the face. "I'm not your fucking mom. I don't care what you stick your dick in anymore."

She stomped away; right though the stunned men as if she was a bulldozer. "I can't believe she said fuck and dick," the blond said.

"Dude!" Jordan elbowed the other guy's arm. "Did you just get a boner because of my sister?"

The blond guy laughed nervously, shaking his head. "Of course not," he replied, leading his buddy Jordan away, adjusting himself as discreetly as possible.

Ah, so they were family and the other guy was a friend. And can you really blame him for the situation in his pants? She was tiny, cute little thing that went up against two grown men that had at least a seventy pounds over her. Yet, she stood toe-to-toe with them.

Assertive, yet feminine in her stature and her looks. I never would've expected her to say something like that and she didn't look like someone that belonged at the party either. Intriguing was the best description I could come up with for her personality.

It had been a while since I'd been interested in anyone, and after disposing my barely sipped drink, I went to search for the dark-haired beauty. I had no idea what I'd say to her, since I had little experience with girls. Maybe she'd be willing to dance with me.

I liked the fact that she wasn't from around here, which meant that she didn't know who I was and what I was worth. She wouldn't say yes to a dance for my money or my social status.

Presuming she'd agree, she'd say yes because of me. I passed a mirror in the hallway and cursed at my reflection. I rolled my eyes at my previous thoughts. I never tried to pick up a girl. Cursing at my inability when I actually wanted a girl's attention, I decided to save myself the trouble and made my way to my room instead.

The music sucked, the people were loud and annoying, and I just wanted to be alone. I turned my attention to Emmett as I passed the dance floor and wished he'd get a fucking room. Dancing to some rap music, in between two blondes, he looked like he was having the time of his life.

But I knew the truth; the withdrawal symptoms were on the verge of making themselves known. All because he wanted to add a little bulk, _idiot_. After passing dozens of party goers, I ascended the stairs to the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Everyone knew the bedrooms were off limits, upstairs, however, the bathrooms were free rein.

Loud bangs and moaning had come from the door closest to me. I cringed at the sounds and forced myself to hurry toward my room. Grumbling about the mess that no doubt I'd have to help clean up, I fumbled for my keys.

When I saw Cynthia approaching with a predatory gleam in her eyes, I crashed through my door and slammed it shut behind me. It was then that I realized it wasn't even locked. What the fuck? I looked around, hoping some asshole wasn't getting his spunk all over my clean sheets. It would be the final straw.

"Is this your room?" a quiet but feminine voice said from the darkest corner of my room. It was her, the girl who fought with those ball players in the kitchen. The same one that I had wanted to talk to, perhaps even try to kiss her. I had given up easily because I was nothing like my cousin. I'd been given a second chance. The question was, would I use it?

"Yes," I whispered, not wanting to scare her away. I should be pissed that she was in my room, but I wasn't. I was enthralled. God, she was cute, pretty even. And she was in my room. Cringing, I looked around to make sure I didn't have any underwear or dirty socks thrown around haphazardly. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found nothing out of place.

She clumsily rose to her feet and cursed under her breath. "I'll just get out of your way."

Before she took a step I said, "Don't." She stilled, as if she waited for me to clarify. "I mean you don't have to." I cleared my throat after it dried from nerves. "Um, how did you get in my room?"

She bit her plump pink bottom lip, and I was fucking mesmerized. Christ, my reaction to a simple nervous habit shouldn't cause me to tighten to epic proportions. I scratched the back of my neck and tried not to run my hand through my hair. It was a freaking need of a haircut, and I'd look like an idiot with it standing up in every direction.

The girl sighed, her fingers wrung together near her waist as if she was trying to come up with a plausible excuse. She tilted her chin up and stood up straighter. "I picked the lock," she murmured, her eyes narrowing for a second.

I chuckled, because that was not the answer I expected. "Wanna tell me why?" She shrugged after exhaling deeply, my guess she was relieved that I hadn't told her off.

"I really don't like parties," she replied and shrugged again. "The only other locked rooms looked like your parents' room, one had way too much pink, it was nauseating, and I didn't like the wallpaper in the other. This was more my style."

For some reason I liked that she'd chosen my room. "Ah," I mumbled and gestured for her to sit. "As you were. I'm gonna grab a book to read. You're welcome to stay."

"Thank God!" she gasped and slid against the wall onto the floor. "I'm really sorry though."

I smiled and eyed the small smirk on her face. "No, you're not. You're only sorry you got caught."

She giggled sweetly, covering her mouth to muffle the sound of an equally cute snort. "I'd done anything to avoid that party. Just don't tell my dad. He wouldn't appreciate that the Chief's daughter knew how to pick a lock."

I found my book on the nightstand and turned on the lamp. "The Chief of Police's daughter, huh? How did you come to learn how to pick a lock?"

Her eyes squinted for a bit, adjusting the added light to the once darkened room. "How else would I get the info so I could to blackmail my brother?"

I laughed and nodded. Because it was exactly the reason I had secretly made a copy of Emmett's room key. "Ever thought of making a copy of his copy?"

She grinned; pretty pink lips framed that smile perfectly. "That worked for a while, and then he started to change his locks all the time. It just got easier to pick them."

"Must drive him crazy."

The smile on her sweet heart-shaped face widened further. "Yeah," she said wistfully. The smile fell and she shook her head. "Still gonna miss the asshole."

"Are you a senior?" I knew her brother was one and they looked close in age.

"Yup," she said and picked up the camera that was strapped around her neck. "He's going to college on the east coast and I'm heading to California."

I nodded and gave her smile. "I'm staying here." I shook my head and looked down at my lap. "Not sure why, maybe because this place is all I've known for a while."

She gave me a smile when she met my eyes. "A part of me worries that I'll get homesick," she said softly. "But another can't part of me wants to spread my wings."

"Out from under the shadow," I said thoughtfully.

Her eyes darkened for a few moments, her lips thinned, but she nodded. "He's the school's star athlete. I love him, but yeah, I need a little room for what I have planned."

I couldn't help but smile and wanted to know everything about her. "What's your name?"

She gave me a little wink. "Not sure I wanna share," she teased. "After all I don't even know yours."

I had no idea how the night would end, and since I didn't know enough about her, I had no clue what she'd do once she knew who I was. Then there was the fact that if she was the type to gossip, I'd rather her not use my name, in case Emmett heard about it. "Emmett Anthony McCarty." Choosing, instead my cousin's name, but added my middle name.

Her eyes narrowed for a second but replied slowly a moment later, "Susan Marie Blake, but everybody calls me Marie."

"Tony," I offered, because honestly, I wanted to take some pleasure when she said my name. And it was what I used to be called in school back in Chicago. I had put a stop to it when my parents died, not allowing anyone to call me that.

"I shouldn't keep you from reading," she said after I remained silent for several moments. Damn, I had completely spaced out and with a pretty a girl in my room. _I'm hopeless. _"I can go."

I shook my head and sat on the edge of my bed, which was stupid. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. Had I scared her? Damn. I fingered the dog-eared page I was on, but my eyes were on her. "I'd like for you to stay. I'd rather talk to you anyway."

Her dark eyes met mine, her lip trapped beneath her teeth. She nodded shyly, averting her eyes after a few moments. "I'd like that, too."

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. Suddenly, aware and nervous, I stumbled over what we could possibly talk about. "You like to take pictures?" I asked stupidly. _Duh, Edward, she has a camera around her neck_, I thought to myself.

"I covered the game for the school's paper." She hadn't looked back at me, and I had to wonder if she was as nervous as I was.

"It was a great game," I mumbled, falling back onto my bed. It was pointless. _I'm no good at this._

"Yeah," she replied softly. "Totally kicked your team's ass!" There was a tiny gasp, and I knew she was embarrassed by her small outburst. Privately, I smiled wickedly. There was more to the pretty girl that invaded my space, not that I minded one bit.

"Sorry," she murmured. "But we totally did."

I laughed and sat back up to watch her for a moment. "If I had a swear jar, you'd owe me a dollar." She smiled and shook her head. Her small hand reached into her jeans and she threw a five dollar bill at me. I grinned and waved it around. "Is this an advance payment for the rest of the evening?"

She nodded and held up her camera. "Do you mind?" she asked. I shook my head and gave her small smile. I usually hated having my picture taken, but I was willing for her. She knew nothing of my past, the pain that still ached deeply in my chest, and I didn't want to be rude.

After a few clicks of her camera she thanked me and pulled out a tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet from her camera bag. "Thanks for letting me stay in here," she said, shaking her head. "I was starting to get a headache."

"I have something you can take," I suggested, but her eyes widened. Damn, I realized what that may have sounded like too late.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Her eyes remained on her book, but I could see a small shiver visibly move through her.

I was an idiot. Of course she shouldn't take pills or even a drink from complete stranger. Obviously, it was something that her father and possibly her brother had taught her. I searched for the words to set her straight, but everything sounded stupid.

"You're right," I replied softly. "It was stupid to even open my mouth."

She shifted; no doubt her ass had to be hurting her from sitting on my wood floor. "It was nice of you to offer." Her hand patted the area beside her, likely thinking along the same lines I was. The bed was not a safe zone for two hormonal teenagers. "Would you like to join me?"

I smiled and slipped off my bed, but grabbed two pillows to sit on. When I sat down beside her, I bent my long legs aware that her eyes were on my thighs or my ass, not sure which. My gaze was locked on the tiny mole on her bare shoulder, and then my eyes conveniently followed the v of her sweater. When I looked back up to her face, I could see a lovely color wash over her. She was blushing and that caused me to do the same. Had she caught me staring at her chest?

It would prove to be difficult not to stare at her, but I would try, for her. I extended my hand to properly introduce myself and for an excuse to touch her. When her small, delicate fingers met mine, a smile lit up her face and I realized that there was one on mine. Damn, it felt good to smile.

"Let's see, I know very little about you," I said in a teasing tone. "You pick locks, stand up to people twice your size without batting an eyelash," she blushed again, "Are capable of blackmail and take pictures of unsuspecting people. Now that I think about it, you probably should leave. You're dangerous and probably a little evil."

She laughed heartily, putting her hand on my arm to steady herself. "They know I'm out there taking their pictures." A big grin twitched up the corners of her pretty mouth. "Though I have to admit I managed to catch a few nose pickers and butt scratchers."

"And that feeds your blackmailing hobby," I teased again. She smacked my shoulder playfully and bumped it with her own. Then she left it there, leaning against me. It'd taken all my strength not to sniff her hair, which her scent had been teasing me since I arrived.

"Well," she stated, "I know a lot about you." She laughed when I rolled my eyes. "Your room says a lot about you. You enjoy not only science fiction, but the classics. You don't have half-naked women on your wall, but small framed photos of Deanna Troi and my guess a depiction of Arwen, which tells me your not a manwhore like people I know. There are none of your family either, which tells me you lost someone and don't want the reminder. Your music is eclectic, varying from Elvis to the King of Pop. And there you also have a lot of classical music that tells me that you play some kind of instrument, but not anymore. Only because I don't see sheet music anywhere. There are no pictures of friends, which told me you prefer your fortress of solitude."

Stunned, I remained quiet for several moments after I averted my eyes from hers. "My parents died a few years ago, because of me."

When the silence stretched for a while, she decided to try and fill it. "Sorry. I'm very observant and talk too much." I smiled and told her I totally agreed. Her laughter lifted the tension between us and changed it to something brighter. We started on simple questions to get to know each other. Her likes and dislikes and what she planned to major in college. Our conversation flowed easier over time, a couple of hours passed and before long the topic started to drift to family again.

Hoping to change the subject, I pointed at her book. "Romeo and Juliet?" A smile twitched up one side of her gorgeous mouth. Damn, those lips had to be soft. "Are you reading it for a school paper?"

She shook her head and looked up, finally. "It's one of my favorites, so it's just for fun." I cocked an eyebrow and she laughed. "What! It's romantic."

I nodded and started to recite a scene, "O, here. Will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars. From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you. The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love! O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

She stared, mouth agape, and what seemed to be total shock in her dark eyes. I cleared my throat, scratching my nape and wondered if I should say something else. "Wow," she whispered, still in apparent awe. I wasn't sure if I felt offended that she thought I was clueless of Shakespeare, or satisfied that she seemed to be as attracted to me as I was to her.

There had to be something I could do to get her to stop staring! "Do you want to dance?" I asked stupidly. That came way out of left-field that it was my turn to stare at her with my jaw on the floor. Why had I asked her? I rose to my feet because she was way too close, making me crazy. Walking over to the bed, I sat there and said nothing.

But she had and it completely flew over my head. I was so stunned from my own outburst that I remained absolutely paralyzed. When I hadn't replied, she laughed and shook her head. It'd taken a moment for me to be aware that she had stood up and moved toward the door. Shit! She must've thought I was joking or something. I scrambled off my bed and grabbed her wrist.

She stilled, aware as I was of the heat that seemed to emanate from where our skin met. Marie turned to give me a wide-eyed stare. "Tony," she gasped softly, turning her palm to intertwine our hands.

_I can do this. _It'd taken a few moments, but I found the courage I needed to touch her further. I smiled and stepped toward her. Gently, I fingered the strap of her camera bag and slipped it off her shoulder. It was her that stepped closer, almost making me step back. She was so close and my body reacted violently from her proximity. Ignoring my very visceral reaction, I eliminated the space between us.

Her warm fingers touched my other wrist, where she grabbed the book I still had in my hand. I swallowed and my gut tightened. Tossing the book aside, the tips of her fingers led my hand to curl around her hip. My throat dried further, causing me to swallow again. Her body was soft and warm against my own, my posture rigid with fear and excitement.

She gave me a small smile as her hands wrapped around my shoulders. "We're not moving to the rhythm of the music," she pointed out.

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "We're moving to the beat of our hearts." _Well, Edward, just make it obvious that you're still a virgin. Who says shit like that?_

However, she grinned and nodded, taking a moment to move some of my hair that flopped over my eye. "I knew you could dance." Did that mean she thought about dancing with me?

My breath hitched when I looked down to see her pretty mouth move and the rest of me stilled for a second when I realized I could see down her top. Her curves were beautiful, perfect even, and I felt like an asshole. _I will not be an ass and stare. _I chanted the phrase silently several times, when I noticed that her breath had started to speed up.

_God, does she want me like I want her?_

What if I was scaring her? Hoping to distract her, I pulled her into a waltz. She laughed prettily, her long lashes fluttering as she led us into the next turn. After a few moments, the music from downstairs thrummed through the floor. We fell out of step for a bit, but started to sway to the beat that moved beneath our feet. She sighed softly, resting her head on my chest.

Her hair smelled sweet as I tried to inhale discreetly. There was no need to scare the girl off faster. Soon enough, she'd figure out I was a total loser. Slowly, ever so gently her hands moved across my shoulders to the nape of my neck. There they intertwined, bringing her that much closer. I felt the softness of her chest against my own and it'd taken all my power not to groan out loud. My hands curled around her waist and the tips of my fingers delved beneath the hem of her top. Her skin was warm and soft beneath my fingertips.

Against her stomach, my erection was warm and hot. She had to have felt it, yet she hadn't slapped my face. I would've expected it from someone as sweet as her. And she had a temper, since I had witnessed it before in the kitchen. Yet, there was a sweet softness in her eyes, perhaps even innocence. There was something else there, a fire that simmered in the background.

For several minutes neither of us said a word, only swayed in gentle circles. Unable to resist, I pressed a kiss on her hair, one that elicited a sweet gasp. I prayed that I hadn't fucked up. I didn't want her to go. _Please don't go._

As if someone had overheard me, a ballad by some boy band filtered from the stereo below. I pulled back slightly, enough to have her look up me through her dark lashes. My fingers tightened around her waist as she tiptoed to press a kiss along my jawline. I groaned softly and swallowed deeply.

When our eyes met again, I could see something there. Hunger. That was the only way to describe what I saw, and I wondered if my own desire was as easily read in my eyes. Hesitantly, I bent down to press a kiss to the apple of her cheek, earning a sweet sigh. After I'd taken a deep breath, I brushed my lips at the corner of her mouth. Her naked lips parted and when I tried that again, she met my mouth fully.

The kiss was tentative and a learning experience for us both. She sought out to memorize the curve of my bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, then the top with a few nibbles of her teeth. I groaned deeply, pulling her closer. The gasp that whispered against my lips was harsh and fucking awesome. There was no doubt, she felt the rigid length of my erection against her soft stomach.

Slowly, she pulled away, her eyes fluttered open. I watched as the fire ignited behind her eyes and her brow tightened. With my eyes wide open I bent again to take her bottom lip and tugged gently. She gasped and did the same to my top one. We both moaned and pressed harder against one another. She giggled and I realized that in my attempt to bring her closer again, I had completely lifted her off her feet. The tips of her toes brushed against my shin.

"I love your laugh," I whispered as I set her down gently. She smiled and pulled my mouth to hers again. I groaned when her tongue met mine in a slow but perfect kiss. My hands, as if they had a mind of their own, curved over her ass. She gasped but moaned into my mouth. _Score!_

For several minutes we kissed as if we had all the time in the world. I knew we didn't. However, I hadn't allowed that to change my mind. I wanted her, I liked her, hell, and it was love at first fucking sight when I saw her downstairs. That would explain the pull I felt when I'd first seen her.

After a minute, her lips pulled away from mine, panting and with half-lidded eyes. "I want you," she murmured, an inviting flush bloomed on her cheeks. I smiled and laid my forehead on hers as another sweet sigh fell from her lips.

"Are you sure?" I had to be sure that she wanted me like I wanted her. When she nodded, I blew out the breath I hadn't realized that I'd been holding. She laughed sweetly, touching her lips to mine briefly. Suddenly, I realized I had no idea what I was doing. Embarrassed, I told her so. "I've...um, never done that before."

She nodded and bit her lip. "You won't hurt me," she whispered. "I've been with someone, but um, let's just say it lasted less than a second." I hated that she'd been with someone else, but she was pretty and so fucking genuine. Anyone would want her.

I laughed nervously. "I don't think I'll be any better."

She shook her head. "I meant that he was run off," she replied, embarrassed. "My brother spooked him."

"What an asshole," I said firmly. "Who leaves after hurting you when you're together?"

She shrugged. "It's fine," she said softly. "I liked him all right, but he was more a friend than anything else." When I remained silent she continued. "That totally killed the mood."

I smiled and pressed my mouth over hers. When I pulled away I kissed along her neck. "No. I needed to know. I don't want to hurt you." She gasped as I rolled my hips against hers, where I knew she felt my erection. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and pulled herself up. I laughed as she hopped up, wrapping her legs around me. "I think you made your point," I teased, causing her to giggle. My hands held onto her by her ass, which was fucking amazing. I didn't want to seem like an animal and managed not to grope her roughly. But barely.

I stumbled toward the bed and we fell on it in a jumble of intertwined limbs. Rolling gently over her, I groaned when my hips moved between her soft thighs. She moaned and arched closer to me. Trembling fingers moved over the buttons of my jersey, all the while she bit her lip in concentration. So fucking cute. My fingers hovered at the hem of her sweater, when she gasped, "Touch me."

I groaned and kissed her soft mouth, drowning in the taste of her. Hot, scorching fingertips and palms ran over my bare chest. I sat up and pulled my shirt off completely. She started to kiss and lick along my naked shoulder. Unable to resist the temptation of seeing her fully, I fumbled to remove her sweater. It was a miracle it hadn't torn my hasty movements. She laughed and shimmied beneath me, causing me to cry out in surprise.

I held her hips still and growled. Instead of fear at my caveman like behavior, she giggled. I growled again and mumbled against her neck. "You're going to make this end before it starts, sweetheart." She moved her hips once again, but the distraction allowed her to remove her sweater.

Then we both fucking froze.

I happened to be stunned speechless by her inviting looking chest, nestled sweetly in a lacy white bra. She seemed to succumb to paralysis due to my reaction. Her brow tightened and her hands started to lift to cover herself. With a trembling hand, I stopped her, holding her wrist gently. I shook my head and laid her hand over my chest. It was to show her that it was fine.

"You're beautiful, but we don't have to do anything," I whispered, lifting my eyes to watch hers soften gently. "I'll be happy just to hold you and maybe kiss a little?" She must've seen the hope I had in my eyes, because she giggled and pressed her soft lips on my own. With a groan that rumbled through my chest, I took hold of her face and deepened the kiss. She tasted so sweet, like fresh glazed fruit with a touch of mint.

"Just a kiss," she teased and nipped at my bottom lip. My hands shook as I held her still, so that I could look into her eyes.

"Anything as long it's with you," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and pushed at my chest slightly. When I propped myself onto my forearms, she arched closer, her eyes on mine as she shifted a hand behind her back. I watched, completely entranced as the straps at her shoulders loosened. "Oh God, that saves a lot time."

She laughed and placed her hands on my shoulders. "What are you going to do now?" she asked sweetly. I bent to kiss the tip of her nose, along her jawline and up to the corner of her mouth. She moaned softly, moving her body that lay beneath me.

"May I take it off?"

She nodded and waited as I touched one of her straps. Slowly, I watched as it fell over the curve of her shoulder, pressing a kiss where it had laid. I felt the heat of her blush when she became exposed. The small pink tip of her soft, round breast hardened beneath my gaze. Pulling the rest of the lacy garment from her, I tossed it aside and whispered an expletive under my breath.

_Holy shit! _

God, she was so fucking pretty. The fall and rise of her breathing stopped abruptly. I looked up to find her eyes closed, as if she was scared I wouldn't like what I'd see. _Is she crazy? _"Beautiful," I murmured as I traced the underside of her breast. She gasped and exhaled the breath she'd been holding and smiled at me. "They're the same color of your lips," I said, the tip of my finger circling one of her nipples.

She blushed again and shrugged. "They're not very big."

"They're perfect," I said, cupping her in my hand. "For me." Marie looked at where my hand laid and blushed further.

"You have a big hand," she said with a shake of her head, looking to where I held her again. "I...wow."

I chuckled and took her lips in other deep but sweet kiss. Testing and touching, I found what she seemed to enjoy the most. Beneath my palm she was warm, soft and utterly pleasant, eliciting an ache deep inside me.

Soon our bodies begged for more. Hands roamed, lips touched and teased as the rest of our clothing were removed. Panting, I pulled away long enough to realize that I had no fucking condoms in my room. I dreaded the idea of leaving my room and told her.

"I have a few left in my camera bag," she said softly, pointing where it lay by my bed. I launched myself across my mattress, earning the sweetest laughter and snort from the first girl that held my interest.

When I came back with a few condoms in hand, I found her looking at me _there. _When she realized she was staring and I'd caught her, we both blushed. I watched the color move from her pretty face, over the thudding pulse along her neck and down to her chest. I groaned, because in her embarrassment she covered herself up, cupping her breast. Instead of retaining her modesty, she'd become more alluring.

I climbed back on the bed and slid a knee between her thighs. When skin met skin, she gasped softly, her eyes on my face. The tempting girl on my bed surprised me by curling a hand around me. Choking on a laugh, I shook my head. "Not yet." I softened my reprimand by kissing her, trying to show her how much I wanted her. "I won't be able to make it good for you, if I let you touch me there." Though I was embarrassed by own admission, I needed her to understand that I _wanted_ to make sure she felt good, too.

"That's okay," she whispered, trying to touch me again. I kissed her again, trapping her hand halfway down my stomach as I settled against her. "Tony, oh," she gasped as I touched her on her slick skin. Her body lifted off the bed as another moan escaped her. Her fingers weaved through my hair as I continued to explore between her thighs. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, and I wondered if I should ask her to show me.

I bit my lip, watching for signs if what I was doing was any good. I really wished I had watched a little more of the porn that Emmett had always encouraged me to check out. "Can you s-show me?" I asked, though it was so soft, I thought she couldn't hear me.

She smiled and opened her eyes to meet my gaze head on. "You seem to be," she moaned as the tip of my finger circled an area, "—doing very good." After a moment, her fingers joined mine and it was my turn to moan.

"Shit," I gasped, watching and totally fucking stunned that she was showing me how to touch her. My attention kept darting from where our fingers moved over soft, warm skin to her face that held all the pleasure from our combined touch. When two of our fingers slipped inside her, she tensed, arching high off the bed. My nickname was amongst the moans and gasps that seemed to had taken over her. She bit her bottom lip and one hand curled a fistful of my sheets.

Fuck, I was desperate to feel that. What she felt at that moment. I kissed her belly and from hip to hip, where she had the most fragrant skin. I gasped her name and promises that I knew I'd never be able to keep. Would there be a tomorrow with her? Fuck I hoped so.

I moved over her as her fingers curled over me again, to slip on a condom. "Oh, fuck," I groaned, watching her hand move over me. "Marie, you're killing me here." She laughed and gave me an incredible teasing smirk.

"Well, you can mark something off your bucket list," she teased, still giggling. I groaned at the cheesiness of what she'd said, but gasped when she wiggled against me. That one little movement, that tiny hint of what the warmth of her felt like, and I knew it would end really fast. And that was a damn shame. I'd make it up to her.

"Slow," she encouraged. "You're a much bigger than our fingers." Well, that was nice to hear. I nodded and kissed her softly, whispering her name. With a tentative shallow thrust, I was partially inside her. We both gasped and I nearly expired right then and there. That would've been embarrassing. However, I managed to hang on, but barely by a thread, one that threatened to snap as I continued to slip further inside her.

She gasped, calling out my name. Her eyes snapped open as her mouth parted, our gazes locked. Hip to hip, finally I was completely inside her. My eyes rolled, the warmth and grip of her seemed all consuming and closest I'd been to feeling heaven. Her fingers teased the hair at the nape of my neck, and more gripped my hip.

"Tony," she whispered near my head. "You can move, baby." I groaned, loving for some odd reason what she called me. My lips trailed from her temple and along her jaw. I moved enough so that I immediately missed the feel of her around me that I thrust harder inside her. She cried out but I could see from the pleasure that clouded her eyes that I wasn't hurting her. Inside and out, twice and I was done for.

I managed one last thrust before my body seemed to completely brace itself, shudder and want more all at the same time. Heat ran through my blood, igniting in a million different points throughout my body, until it allowed me to feel a sense of ecstasy I had never felt before. When I'd come from the use of my favorite lotion and hand, it had_ not_ felt like that.

It was several moments later when I realized I had completely collapsed on her. Despite that, I couldn't move a muscle. She didn't seem to mind. Her fingers ran the along my spine, enriching my blood with sense of contentment I hadn't felt in a long time.

I nuzzled her breast, circling the tip with my tongue. She moaned softly but reminded me to remove the condom before it leaked. I returned from the adjoining bathroom after disposing of the condom, to find her in my bed asleep.

Shit. I didn't want her to leave, but it was a bad idea for her brother to find her asleep in my room. From what Emmett told me, a few of the opposing team members were spending the night since it was a long drive home. It was something we allowed to prevent them from getting behind the wheel.

I'd offer an invitation for them to stay, without making it sound like I'd been with Marie. And if they realized that I couldn't lie for shit, and they pounded my face, it still would've been worth it. I stepped into my clothes and made doubly sure that it did not look like I had just lost my virginity.

It was fucking futile. My face was flushed and my eyes were wide and kind of bright. Add the fact that I was all ready sporting a hard-on because my gaze kept returning to the beautiful girl in my bed; they'd figure it out. I'd have to avoid Emmett. And I'd return quickly, I thought as I looked at her pert ass that peeked from under the sheet and join her soon.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling when she sighed sweetly. God, I wanted to keep her. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I slipped out of the room, locking the door again. I had no idea how long we'd been in the room, a few hours at least, I was surprised to find the party dying down.

My cousin was nowhere to be seen and I knew he'd found the catch of the day. I tried not to think about what he was doing with the blondes he'd been with earlier. But I was a guy, and I had to admit I was curious. I passed the hallway bathroom, cringing when I heard the muffled moans of two people going at it in there. Again.

There was a handful of couples in the living room, lounging around, drinking and talking. I could see that Jason; a friend of Emmett's, had everything under control. I turned to look for Marie's brother or hopefully, his friend. I wasn't sure I could lie to her brother.

I didn't have to look far. The blond man that was with Marie's brother earlier was watching me intently. I swallowed as he cocked an eyebrow in question. Nervously, I approached him and smiled. "Um, the girl you were with earlier, Marie," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "She said she had a headache, so I let her in my sister's room. I told her she was free to lock it, but I think she fell asleep."

"Marie?" His eyes narrowed momentarily, but he nodded and exhaled deeply. "Thanks, I was about to turn this place upside down to look for her."

"She's fine," I said. "I can see if I can find a key." _Please say no._

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Her brother left with some girl, and your cousin said I can crash here."

For some reason I was angry. "He left without knowing where she was?"

He eyed me, grinning. "He knows I'll take care of her." I mulled that over as I glared, he sounded like he wanted her.

"Well, she's fine," I snapped and turned to leave before I said something along the lines of, "She's mine!"

A hand clasped hard on my shoulder. "Relax," he said. "I saw you go into the same room she went into and not come out until now. I'm not an idiot." I turned, mumbling an apology for lying. "At least you're not a prick like her last boyfriend who talked about her without respect." His bright blue eyes narrowed before he continued, "Make sure you show her some."

I nodded and left quickly, but only after I offered him the keys to Alice's room and his assurance that he wouldn't _do_ anything in there. When I returned to my room, I found Marie clutching a sheet around her body, coming out of the bathroom.

She bit her lip, watching as I closed and locked my bedroom door. "I found your friend downstairs, the blond with you and your brother," she nodded, waiting, "—he um, figured it out. Um, what we were doing." Her eyes widened, but she smiled as if she knew he would. "He said he wouldn't say anything to your brother."

"I know he won't," she replied. "Anything else?"

"You can stay here until morning," I said, nervously running my hand through my hair. "He can drive you home tomorrow since it's pretty late."

"Sleep here?"

"I'd like you to," I murmured. She smiled and walked back to my bed to sit down. Her hand reached for me and when I slipped my fingers in her palm, I knew she wanted to be with me, too.

She helped me undress, and though she was sore, we made out, touched and explored each other with hands and mouths. She was fucking amazing. Exhaustion finally claimed us hours later, and as I curled against her body, I whispered to her, "I wish I could have more time with you."

For several moments, I thought she had fallen asleep and hadn't heard me. "I'm leaving to California in June, but I'd like that, too." I smiled, kissed her goodnight and fell into a deep sleep.

The following morning, I awoke to sweet, hot little kisses along my jawline. "Mmm, good morning," I mumbled sleepily. She hummed and murmured something I couldn't catch. "Wait, what?"

"It's very early, but if I want to avoid my brother catching us," she said. She hovered above me on all fours, an awesome position that allowed me to get a glimpse of all of her. "J and I have to leave soon."

I understood. They probably had to meet him somewhere or something. I had to wonder how she could put up with that shit, and how often she had found herself in that type of situation because of her brother. If what his friend had said the previous night, I'd say it happened a lot. And they both had to deal with it.

"How soon?" I whispered, claiming her lips for too brief a moment.

"Twenty to thirty minutes," she breathed, her lips parting as I teased her earlobe. Her body gently fell against mine, soft curves meeting my more hardened flesh. Hands and lips moved and tempted the skin beneath them, minutes passed and I knew I had to have her again. I groaned and gripped her hips, when I felt her warm, wet skin. Her hands moved over me, slipping on, not one condom, but two.

"I'm on birth control, but this might help you last longer."

I nodded, biting my lip as I felt her slip over me. "Oh God," I gasped, my back arched off the bed when her hips met mine.

"I hope you don't mind," she whispered over my lips. I kissed her hard, pulling her closer with one hand. The other curled around her ass and ground up against her. She gasped, pulling up to sit astride me.

My hands cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples. Damn! She was fucking beautiful and I'd never forget what she felt like. And as I watched her move over me, I gritted through my teeth, "Fuck no, I don't mind. Oh damn, what a view."

She laughed and bent to kiss me deeply. And together we discovered how to slow down, long enough to keep me from coming prematurely and where I could touch her to help. And when I finally exploded inside her, I felt her tighten around me.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Thankfully, Marie had dressed and was running around the room to gather her things. I hated to see her leave, but knew it was for the best. It wasn't a good idea for her brother to find her with me.

"I'm sorry," she said, rushing to my desk. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, she started to write something. "Here's my email address and phone number." I smiled and nodded, when I reached for her, she climbed onto my lap long enough to give me one hell of a kiss.

"I'll call you later today," I said, patting her butt softly, earning a giggle.

"Tomorrow, since no doubt my parents will give us a lecture and short grounding." I laughed and nodded. She kissed the tip of my nose and then my mouth again. "One last picture?" I let her pull me off my bed and held up the camera at arm's length in front us. "Smile!" she said, laughing as her arm wrapped around my waist.

I held her close and whispered in her ear, "I haven't stopped since I met you."

~oOo~

Hours later, I stepped out of the shower, fucking pissed that her smell no longer lingered on my skin. I had spent the time since Marie's departure, cleaning up and angry at Emmett. He hadn't helped me at all, and considering that our guardians would arrive in a couple of hours, I had to do it myself.

I was surprised to find Emmett in my room, at my desk and on my computer when I walked out of my bathroom. "Dude," he said loudly. How the man could operate at that decimal level and hung over was beyond me. "It smells like sex in here." I cringed and the ass noticed it, too. "About time. Did Cynthia finally get her claws in you?"

I wasn't going to have that discussion with him so I ignored what he said. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Well," he said happily. "Since you cleaned up downstairs, I thought I'd thank you with a free subscription to the porn site I use often." I groaned and slipped into a pair of shorts.

"I don't want that shit on my computer," I hissed and tried to stop him. His hands tried to cover up the keyboard, but his elbow hit the glass of water on the desk, falling over, and narrowly missing my computer. "Fuck!"

I tried to save it, but it was too late. Marie's tiny printed message and numbers immediately smudged and became illegible. The only remaining readable content was the letters "ella" and a tiny heart she'd drawn.

"Was that important?" Emmett asked, trying to look over my shoulder. I shoved him away.

"Get out!" I roared and slammed the door to the bathroom. In a desperate attempt to save her note, I managed to make out a couple of numbers but not enough. I'd have to search for her and maybe Jordan would help.

At least I hoped he would.

* * *

**AN: Kinda makes you wonder what if, doesn't it?**


End file.
